


萬千/ 無題

by hujitayu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujitayu/pseuds/hujitayu
Summary: 是過去軸但時間不太重要有性描寫不知所云
Relationships: Oogami Banri/Yuki
Kudos: 9





	萬千/ 無題

陽光明媚。滾燙的空氣凝固在身旁，視野在扭曲變形，熱浪在虹膜與皮膚上蒸騰，汗珠滑下時落在眼角激起的刺痛感混雜在即將暈眩的熱度裡，今年夏天很熱，他想。異常的溫度與毫不留情地傾洩在身上的陽光彷彿即將點燃軀體，被汗水浸濕的襯衫黏膩在胸膛，讓他有溺水的錯覺。一點風也沒有。遠處傳來的蟬鳴形成延綿不絕的白噪音在耳膜上刮搔，那些向死而生的哀鳴猶如在替將就此窒息的自己嘆息。腦袋的昏脹讓一切思考都混亂不已。  
尤其後背傳來的溫度更像是烙鐵在親吻。隔著單薄布料緊貼著的肉體連血液脈動都在蟬聲裡吵雜，這個出生在下雪季節裡的人也許會就這樣融化。那樣一來大概就會和自己化成同一縷夏日的幽靈，萬理不著邊際地想著。他自己都快被這荒謬的高溫煮沸，何況是這對一切季節變化都毫無耐受度的傢伙。  
今年的夏天很熱。演出結束以後的傍晚夕陽理當西斜，但西斜著的太陽依然火熱地焚燒大地。尋常的歸路成為無止境的折磨，踩著腳踏車也激不起一絲微風漣漪，鐵鍊摩擦出的細微雜音被心臟大聲跳動的聲音蓋過，像是最後只剩蟬與他們仍然存活在落日的風景裡。路上一個人也沒有。或許是因為炎熱，又或許因為世上真的只剩下他們。商店街的模樣看來詭異地安詳無比，緩慢倒退的景色映入眼底沒有留下痕跡，他的注意力全都在灼熱的空氣以及身後緊抱自己腰際的相同溫度。從離開室內以後，千就沒有再說過話。演出的熱度與激烈在燈光與煙霧裡仍留有餘韻，酒精、焦油與汗水揉合出live house獨有的氣味，他們迫不及待地踏出散場混亂的後台，卻沒有預期離開悶熱室內迎來的是更加難耐的糟糕夏日。  
終於抵達租屋處樓外的陰影裡時彷彿已經過去了一整個世紀，太陽卻依然在地平線上苟延殘喘。萬理把腳踏車隨意地扔在樓梯旁，溫度隨著附上來的重量一起在背上生根，那對瘦弱的臂膀捉住自己時倒意外地堅定有力。他沒有為此感到哪怕一瞬間的無奈，反而因此鬆了口氣。至少這傢伙還有這樣的力氣。他背起早已彼此默認的同居人與他身後的吉他，在幾步樓梯的距離後終於回到屋子裡。一趟回家路途彷彿遠征般歷經艱辛，今年夏天的惡毒昭然若揭，他懷念那個能讓他們在海邊輕鬆漫步的溫柔夏季。  
而機器始動的聲音像解脫的信號。他被忽然清醒的人從後方拉扯，失去重心的結果是兩人在冷氣涼風開始吹拂時一起跌落狹小的單人床上。  
「⋯⋯好重。」  
「自己拖我倒下來就不要抱怨。」  
「好熱⋯⋯」  
「那就鬆手。喂，千，鬆手⋯⋯」  
千仰躺在床上，銀色絲綢般細緻的頭髮散落在床單上被壓得凌亂，尚未擦去的汗水從額側淌下，呼吸還在逐漸降溫的室內空氣裡試圖和緩。可那雙手毫不客氣地依然緊緊環住他的後頸，萬理努力撐起身體卻發現這個傢伙真的不打算讓他這麼做。小聲抱怨都面無表情，千只是抱著萬理，投來的目光一如既往地專注而直接。那是在沈默裡大聲呼喊欲求的目光。這個人把這種提出要求的方法訓練得爐火純青，且特別對萬理有百分百效力。  
你想要什麼？他連這種話都能省去。上一秒還死抓著自己脖子的手在察覺到他已然理解的瞬間就放鬆了力氣，長年在琴弦上磨礪的指尖帶著薄繭，若有似無地觸上自己後頸髮梢，隱約的搔癢感像拍打在腦海裡的浪花，驅走最後一絲惱人暑意。室內已經足夠舒適，感謝冷氣的發明與電費的昂貴。萬理伸手替距離過近的這個人拭去沾上睫毛的汗珠，清楚知道這瞬間的涼爽很快又將在另一種熱度裡消亡。而千微微抬起頭迎合他的掌心，在他抽回手時漫不經心地舔上他的指尖。刻意卻生澀的行為像家貓在撒嬌，但萬理很清楚這傢伙才不是那種無害的生物。  
甚至以生物來類比這件事本身就是荒謬的，他在俯身啃上那張嘴時這麼想。直到幾刻鐘以前都還滾燙的體溫此時已經與平日無異，那雙唇總是冰涼得幾乎有無機物的錯覺。尤其是在這傢伙睡著後，親吻更像是種褻瀆。一種近似親吻屍體或神像的體驗。對，這個人更像是超脫於生物的東西，徒具人形的某種存在，只是太過栩栩如生到連三大欲求都懂得去追尋。例如此刻毫無猶豫迎合著張開嘴並自己挺起腰的姿態，光明磊落的性慾表達總是能讓人隨之起舞。舌頭糾纏的水聲從唇邊溢出，同樣溢出的還有沒能吞下的唾液，但誰也不在意那些。反正每次到最後他們看來都會像溺水的魚。  
溺水的魚沈沒在夕陽落盡的夜幕低垂裡。他們還沒能開燈，街燈透過窗簾映入室內時變成錯落的倒影在他們身上成形。熟稔解開彼此襯衣的動作倉促無比，一旦開始就沒有停下的餘地，這一如往常。無論在哪裡，無論在什麼狀況下，對一切都毫不在乎的千與通常理智一些的萬理在這種時候就都會是同一個模樣。追求快樂與慾望，赤裸直接的模樣。  
「萬，舔我。」  
「哪裡？」  
「乳頭⋯⋯還有腰。你明知道的。」  
他確實知道。千坦然敞開自己的身體，蒼白的皮膚在昏暗中仍然帶著大理石般的光澤，他的手掌掠過時總能帶起一絲絲愉快的顫慄。萬理擅於從善如流。親吻從嘴唇順著頸脖的血管一路向下，在心口處甚至用上了牙齒留下深紅的印記。他嚐到了汗水的鹹味。乳頭在刺激下充血腫脹，那鮮豔的顏色他早已印象深刻，像雕像即將被賦予生命的剎那的顏色。而他習慣在那顏色上吮吸，聽著對方毫不收斂的呻吟，自己彷彿成為嬰兒在渴求更多源自這個人的一切聲息。光聽見他的聲音自己就能勃起，不知道該不該為此自滿，但他知道千也知道這點。伸來的手沒有遲疑撫上自己勃起的陰莖，體溫差讓他不自覺從喉嚨發出了無意義的音節。千不出所料對此笑出聲來，手則沒有停下，熟練而細心得像在彈奏樂器。事實上他們也確實曾在吉他彈到一半時幹過這種事。他也回以同樣的動作，唇齒仍啃噬著另一側的乳頭，萬理用空出來的手握住千的性器。彼此都在手掌與指節的力度下難耐地低鳴，彷彿真的成為了樂器。四目相對的凝視讓這個瞬間變成忘我的一次演出，高潮時幾乎都能聽見震耳欲聾的呼喊。這點也是彼此心知肚明。每次站在舞台上演出時那種炙熱滾燙的欲求都和此刻相近，對到眼的時候總得瘋狂抑制想要就地擁吻的渴望。肉慾帶來的愉悅與狂亂在某個界線之後就模糊不清，年輕的他們還不會分辨那些繁瑣的區別。高潮就是高潮。在彼此的手心裡射精，不知不覺汗水淋漓的身體緊貼著，熱度從最裡層向外滲出，腦袋裡朦朧混沌得只想讓快樂延續。  
「⋯⋯確定要做完？不先洗澡準備你會很難受吧？」  
「無所謂。萬，快點。」  
再次聲明，萬理擅於從善如流。或者，僅僅是因為眼前的人是千，所以他理所當然地把縱容與寵溺與放任都拔高至無上限，也因為眼前的人是千，所以他不會自欺欺人地無視自己同樣地急切而懷抱貪欲。沒有絲毫餘裕這點如出一轍，他們彼此渴求的樣貌像鏡像反射，在對方身上點燃的熱度遠比夏日炎炎更加輕易地能使腦髓融化。他們做愛，不知節制的少年時代裡連愛的名目都懵懂無知，但他們依然故我地做愛。沒有羞恥與遮掩，也許在遙遠的將來回看時會忍不住嘆息，但在夏夜晦暗的燈火裡，他們仍交疊著軀體緊貼著肌膚在床上糾纏。  
他還能聽見蟬鳴聲。在彼此無意義的喘息與呻吟之外，在將溺斃於快樂中的錯覺之外，在冷眼旁觀的世界之外，他還能聽見蟬鳴聲。他們會死在這個夏日的末尾，這些鳴唱都是預支的悼亡。在與死亡近似的高潮末尾，鬆開手落在床上的兩具身體靠得很近卻只有腿仍交纏。他點燃了一根菸。  
喘息未定的千向他伸出手，不容分說地把火星閃爍的菸奪去，細長的手指沾染的液體被忽略無視，他夾住紙菸送入嘴裡深吸，煙霧瀰漫帶來的冷卻與迷茫讓止步不前的思考再次原地迂迴。萬理只能為自己再點燃一根。打火機的碰撞聲與菸草燃燒的細響在誰也沒說話的室內清晰可聞，可他明明直到剛才都還能聽見蟬至死方休的鳴啼。  
「那是你的錯覺。」熱度褪去後變回人偶的傢伙如是說。他不知道自己是否把朦朧的思考都脫口而出，還是單純地，他們對彼此太過理解以至於毫無隱私。萬理沒有理會，忽然語焉不詳地說起明天後天大後天的演出與排練預定。千睜著眼，藍色的玻璃珠在黑夜裡看向他，然後嘴角上揚，微笑的弧度像是在憐憫又或者是在譏諷，但什麼也沒有說。  
變幻莫測的光影逐漸晦暗，夜逐漸深入，一個炎熱夏日的幽靈消弭在那裡，沒有未來與過去，只記得當下腳背相碰的觸感。萬理看著千的笑，知道平時所有冠冕堂皇義正嚴詞的關於每日關於未來的規劃與構想都在某種程度上是自我欺騙。他們都知道。在陽光明媚時，在神思清明時，那些東西或許會有一些談論的價值。可是本質上追求著剎那感官感受的膚淺的模樣才是真實。音樂也好，肉慾也好，從一瞬間的感性而生，或揉合成絢爛煙火或化作煙塵崩解都行。就和那個蟬鳴聲一樣。

如果能同樣死在那裡，想必是種奢侈。  
他聽著不存在的蟬鳴，恍惚間發覺那與千的音樂有著相似的質地。向死而生。狂烈的，掙扎的，用彷彿將止的生命嘶喊。而他都聽著。用相同的姿態，相同的盲目，相同的奮不顧身，他聽著。  
他祈禱夏天不會過去。


End file.
